COUNTDOWN TO THE APOCALYPSE
by Jed-El
Summary: a twist on countdown to destruction
1. Chapter 1

**COUNTDOWN TO THE APOCAPLYSE**

 **They never thought this day would come…**

 **The day that the universe surrendered to evil…**

 **The day that no planet was safe…**

 **The day that the Power Rangers fell…..**

 **This is that day…..**

 **Day 1 of the alliance of evil occupation.**

 **Angel Grove- Daytime**

 **As the dark fortress lowered itself through the atmosphere the captured citizens stopped and looked in fear as the transportation beam activated on the roof of the city hall in front of them. Standing there on that roof one figure suddenly appeared.**

" **People of Earth! This is Astronema, your queen and new ruler. The rest of the universe has surrendered! No one is going come to save you, the power rangers aren't coming they have already tried and they have failed! The rangers are hiding amongst you and that is not acceptable. Hear this, rangers, you have until tomorrow morning to turn yourselves in or I will destroy the earth!"**

 **With that the transportation beam activated again and she was gone….**

 **Later that night the space rangers gathered to assess their plan of action**

 **As they huddled together no one but Ashley noticed Andros slip away**

" **Going somewhere? Andros you can't leave" Ashley told him**

" **I'm just ummmm; I have to try to get through to my sister. To get her to stop this madness before it's too late." Andros replied "I will see you again Ashley I promise I won't fail, I will stop this and I will come right back to you"**

" **You better Andros, be safe and be smart" Ashley told him**

 **Andros took a few steps back and yelled out "let's rocket!" After activating his morpher he flew off for the dark fortress.**

 **Despite his promise he wouldn't be coming back….. He would be the first red ranger in history to fail at the eleventh hour and because of that the universe is now enslaved…..**

 **Six months later…days gone by**

 **Desert outside Angel grove**

 **Three lone figures travel along towards their destination slowly and carefully to avoid Astronema's patrols.**

" **We're almost there guys, just a little bit further. When we get there we should check out the catacombs, I'm sure Zordon left us something in case of emergencies"**

" **How can you be so sure tommy? The command center was destroyed when we were in uniform."**

" **You have to have faith Jason" tommy replied**

" **No we have to have a vehicle that works. My feet are killing me" matt told them both**

 **When the world fell Jason was in New York working as a FBI agent with his partner Matt, the streets were overruned with Quantrons.**

 **When there was no choice left, Jason used what power was left in his tyrannosaurs morpher but it eventually gave out in the middle of battle.**

 **The only reason he made it out of the city was because of his partner. Matt picked Jason up and got him out before the city was completely taken over.**

 **After that once Jason regained consciousness, they made a plan to go find tommy and make a plan to take their planet back.**

" **Yeah yeah don't we all wish that matt, the noise when attract patrols quicker that way. That's the same reason I haven't used my zeonizer, the energy reading it puts out is off the charts. If the alliance of evil got ahold of it, that would be the end of us." Tommy turned to tell matt that**

" **Of course rainbow ranger, you're the leader" matt told him which made tommy roll his eyes**

" **Smart ass!... alright we are here guys! The entrance to the catacombs should be over here to the right. Let's be quick, eyes up, head on a swivel, we don't know if we are alone" tommy told them**

 **They approached a wall that was marked with a lightning bolt and six small coin shaped holes around it.**

" **This must be it" tommy said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out something he hasn't used in years….his green ranger coin "this should open it"**

 **He slid it in one of the holes in the wall and it started to glow green. Suddenly a voice asked them for the password**

" **Dragonzord! Green ranger power" tommy called out**

" **Password accepted! Welcome rangers and may the power protect you" the security system told them**

 **The walls opened up and the three of them walked in, lights coming on after every step they took down the catacomb tunnels.**

 **Parts and boxes were lined up along the walls covered in dust and cobwebs; they stopped when they came to a dead end. On the wall in front of them was a painting of the five original dinosaurs underneath that was an aged wooden box**

" **This has to be it" Jason said as he approached the box, throwing caution to the wind he opened the box and was blinded by a bright light which slowly diminished. Finally able to look in to the box they were shocked to see a sight that they haven't seen in a very long time…. Seven original power coins and Saba**

" **I told you two to have faith, even if he isn't with us Zordon would not let us down" tommy told them, he reached in and took Saba into his hands feeling the power flow through him once more, in his mind he heard the roar of the Tigerzord and the screech of the falcon.**

" **You were right tommy" Jason told him as he reached in and took his tyrannosaurs coin also feeling the power flow and the roar of his T-Rex**

" **Do you guys hear that?" matt asked them**

" **Hear what?" Jason replied**

" **It sounds like a dragon screech and some music tune playing. It sounds like** DO DOO DOOOO DO DO DOOOOOOOO. Come on you guys have to hear it?" matt told them hoping they would say yes. He didn't want to think he was going crazy.

Jason and tommy looked at each other.

"The Dragonzord is calling out to him" he communicated to Jason through a shrug

"But that's your coin? Why would it call out to him" Jason replied back with a tilt of his head

"Destiny? Zordon's will? Maybe the coin choose him? If it calls to him like ours call to us then it is his right to wield it and awaken my old friend" tommy replied with a nod

Jason picked up the box and turned to matt "matt these coins are what gave us our powers when we were on duty, just like when tommy picked his coin up he heard the roar of his Tigerzord and when I picked mine up I heard the roar of my T-Rex. It seems you have been chosen to wield the green ranger power, what you heard was the roar of your Ninjeti spirit the dragon. Welcome to the original six"

Matt reached in and picked up the Dragonzord coin "so does that mean I get to breathe fire?" he asked

 **Tommy rolled his eyes, closed the box and said "Let's take the box back to base camp, the others are waiting"**

 **They made it outside after resetting the security on the command center catacombs and were starting on their journey when explosions went off all around them knocking them on the ground.**

" **Hello rangers! It's been a long time. I knew you brats would show up here eventually, you should be more careful, you set off my perimeter alarm when you showed up here" a voice called out to them**

 **They looked up and standing in front of them was Lord Zedd but in human form.**

" **Hello Zedd, looking different, finally decided to put some skin on huh?" tommy replied**

" **Why yes tommy, as matter of fact it was a gift for serving up Trini's head on a silver platter to Astronema. Just like how I'm about to serve your head up too" he replied with an evil laugh**

" **I don't think so Zedd! Ready guys?" tommy said**

" **Ready?!"**

" **It's Morphin Time!" tommy called out "Tigerzord White ranger Power!"**

" **Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Matt called out**

" **Tyrannosaurus! Red Ranger Power" Jason called out**

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resistance encampment- Hidden location**

 **It was near dusk when the two soldiers were checking the perimeter of the camp waiting for Jason and the others to return. One stopped to take a drink out of their canteen.**

" **You know what I miss most? Ernie's milkshakes"**

" **Me too bulky but I miss his fries more" his friend replied**

" **Those also skull, who knows maybe we will have them again one" suddenly bulk stops and notices Jason's group coming back "Heads up the guys are back"**

" **Report" Jason tells bulk and skull as they walk up to the entrance**

 **Bulk and skull snap to attention, give the guys a salute and reply**

" **All quiet sir, some enemy fighter's travel south a couple miles out but they didn't notice us"**

" **Good, switch out with replacements. Team meeting 10 minutes we have news" Jason told them as he walked into the base.**

" **Yes sir!" bulk replied**

 **Walking deeper into the base, they are greeted by the sights of refugees grouped together, various soldiers walking around. Nodding to them they kept walking into the war room they see that the rest of the rangers are in there looking over maps**

" **What's the sitrep Zack?" tommy asks**

" **Nothing has changed; dark fortress still is in angel grove. Rita and zedd's palace located in stone canyon. Camps of captured humans are all around them" Zack replied "what did you find at the command center?"**

 **Bulk and skull enter "reporting as ordered" skull says**

" **Good, close the door everybody take a seat" Tommy replies "just like I said Zordon would not let us down. Show them matt"**

" **We found this in the catacombs of the command center, and they work too. We had a visit from Zedd when we exited the catacombs; we made quick work of him though sent him packing" matt told them "tommy want to do the honors?"**

 **Tommy walked over and grabbed the first morpher "we already activated our powers with the battle with Zedd, I'm once again the white ranger. Jason is taking over as the red ranger"**

" **What about rocky though" Billy asked?**

 **Jason slammed his fists on the table "don't you ever mention that traitors name again Billy, you know what he did, what he caused to happen! He was weak and for that the Ninjeti has left him and chosen me to carry on the mantle of the ape"**

" **We know Jason, we know. Still he was a part of the team for so long and we will deal with him when the time comes" Kat walked up and told him while grabbing his hand**

 **You know how they say rangers stick together, that's the case here. After they turned in their turbo powers Kat and tommy broke up. Even though they loved each other tommy couldn't get pass Kim in his heart. So Kat packed up and moved to New York, where she ran into Jason one day. After they got coffee one day to catch up, that was all she wrote they have been inseparable ever since.**

" **Back to the issue at hand, Jason is our red ranger again. Aisha you are once again our yellow ranger" tommy told her as he handed her Ninjeti power coin "Adam, Kim, and Billy you once again our black, pink and blue rangers. It also seemed that Zordon was able to find a way to recharge the Dragonzord coin so matt is our new green ranger"**

" **What?" Kim said**

" **Huh?" Adam replied**

" **Come again" Billy added**

" **Hold the phone" Aisha inputted "I thought the green ranger powers was destroyed"**

" **They were but apparently Zordon pulled out a hat trick" tommy told her**

" **This doesn't change the fact that now we are seven rangers deep and it's time for us to go on the offense" Jason inputted "but first our next order of business we need to assign a new team to carry the zeo powers, we are going need back up out there if we are going to defeat the alliance of evil"**

" **What would you suggest? Kat and I can resume as zeo ranger 1 & 2 that would leave zeo 3,4,5. Who are we going get to fill those shoes" Tanya asked Jason**

" **Tommy decides who will take over his zeonizer; Adam and I talked over who would take 3 & 4\. Bulk and skull." Jason replied while turning towards bulk and skull**

" **hahahaha us power rangers, that's a good one Jason" bulk told him. Bulk and skull erupted into laughter but quickly shut up when they saw the serious look on Jason's face**

" **does it look like I'm joking!" Jason yelled "we are facing the end of the human race, you two have already saved us once and proven your worth, now you are being called up to be part of Zordon's chosen are you or are you not going to step up?"**

" **yes sir we will" they both replied**

" **now that is setteled, zack do you mind a color change?" tommy asked**

" **Sounds good! Rainbow leader. I'm your man" Zack replied getting chuckles from everybody and tommy giving him the finger**

" **Training at 0600, we need to come up with a plan to move everybody to the command center. Alpha 6 is there now restoring the force field and getting the sub command deck ready for us. Once that is up and running that will be our main base while this will be an outpost we are going be pushing back and taking back our planet." Jason stated**


End file.
